Apex
Apex, AKA Sergeant First Class Johnny Wilcox is a high-ranking Non-Commissioned Officer, and part of the Strike Force known as Revenant, which is staffed entirely by powered humans. History Johnny Wilcox was a promising young athlete, an All-Star pitcher for his high school baseball team. Things were looking up for young Johnny, until he was drafted into the United States Army in '67. Wilcox' career in the Army followed his previous trends, and within his first year he had no less than twenty valour citations, four bronze stars, and a Purple Heart. During his recovery, he volunteered for a secret Army Development Project, to test the latest Atomic Howitzer designs. Sadly, Johnny's fortunes took a serious hit during this time, as an accidental radiation leak delivered fatal amounts of particles to his body. Johnny spent a week in a hospital, his DNA destabilized and his skin melted off, before being declared legally dead and thrown into a bin full of lab test refuse. There, the still-living Johnny Wilcox came into contact with his first genome segment, the Flatworm. With the Flatworm's regenerative capabilities, Johnny Wilcox was able to pull himself back together, and started collecting genome samples from other sections of RD-13. When he felt that his body had stabilized as best as he could hope, he made his return known to his superiors, and was returned to action. After the Second Roswell Incident, Wilcox was transferred to a newly assembled Strike Force, code-named Revenant. Appearance Johnny Wilcox human features are fairly standard. He is six feet in height, broad of shoulders, with a muscular build. His hair is a normal dark brown, blue eyes. He dresses primarily in jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket when off duty. His inhuman features however, are currently concealed fairly effectively under his clothing, as they have yet to develop fully. Apex' arms are noticeably muscular, and the bones of his hand and wrist have been largely fused together, to better withstand the impact of his Pistol Shrimp punches. When in uniform, His clothing is a set of combat boots, military fatigues, and a Flak Vest with Aircraft-Grade Aluminum plates inside. He also wears a set of custom-fitted steel Cestus, and carries a Steel Slab Shield and an M60. Personality Wilcox has always had an affinity towards and interest in animals. He respects nature highly, and enjoys spending time outdoors. He's a passionate man, and typically throws himself all-in with whatever he's decided to do next. During his early days in the U.S. Army, he took home the championship boxing title of his unit. The incident which gave him his abilities has given him an understandable wariness towards toxic waste and nuclear technicians. He's not fond of hippies, and refuses to watch romance films. In combat, Wilcox believes in leading from the front. He will never ask his subordinates to do a task he himself is unwilling to undertake. Relationships This section should include details of any relationships the character may have, this can include allies, partners or family members. Powers and Skills Genetic Thief- Apex has the ability to absorb genetic information from other lifeforms, and can use this to induce further changes to his physical body. This, however, can be a double edged sword. Controlled Mutation- Apex can utilize genetic segments stolen with Genetic Thief to mutate his own body at will. That doesn't necessarily protect him from possible complications however, and many mutations cause an immediate boost in metabolic activity, to acquire the appropriate mass for the mutation. Hyper-Efficient Metabolism- Apex can consume vast quantities of food in a fairly short time, as his digestive system has evolved to break down the material into nutrients in a rapid and highly efficient manner. Current Gene Segments: Tasmanian King Crab, Flatworm, Pistol Shrimp, Bombardier Beetle, Dung Beetle, Sea Sponge Trivia Apex's favorite color is blue. Apex has won ten consecutive eating contests, since he gained his abilities. He doesn't care about the awards, he was just hungry. Category:Character Category:Augmented Human